villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sidorak
Sidorak is one of the villains in the BIONICLE series and is the secondary antagonist in the 2005 storyline alongside Roodaka. He was a Steltian from an upper-class race who was the king and leader of the Visorak and was also the servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was voiced by Paul Dobson in the animated series. Appearance Sidorak was the dark red armored Steltian. His head was fitted with two pairs of tube-like horns, which attached to his vocal mouth and also have two red eyes. His right arm have the claw with three silver talons on it and his left wrist was fitted with the Herding Blade. He also have two legs whose thighs was attached with the tubes and also have two clawed feet as well. History Sidorak was once a minor power on his home island of Stelt. However, he quickly rose through the ranks of the society by taking credit for the victories of those under his command. Sidorak was also involved in his share of betrayals and lies as he once betrayed on of the other Steltian clan leaders to the Brotherhood of Makuta, who transformed the leader into the monstrous mutant called Voporak, who later joined the Dark Hunters. Later, Sidorak was considered for recruitment into the Dark Hunters. His lack of combat skills, however, led him to be easily defeated in a training exercise, thus was eventually denied of his membership. But he was still seen as useful to the Hunters and therefore was allowed to live. His talent of treachery was then caught the attention of the Brotherhood as Makuta Teridax, the leader of the organization invited him and was made a lieutenant of theirs alongside Roodaka, a Vortixx. Sidorak saw that Roodaka was made into his ally and suggested an alliance with her, though she rejected the idea. Instead, the two often clashed for the Brotherhood's approval. When the Toa Hagah discovered the Brotherhood's corruption and turned on them, Sidorak was among the members who were ordered to stop the Toa Hagah. He and Roodaka caught the other four; Bomonga, Gaaki, Pouks and Kualus while the other two; Norik and Iruini were fighting with Teridax to steal the Kanohi Avohkii and set the trap in order to lure both of them. Gallery Set Sidorak Rhotuka Launch.png|Sidorak in the set form. Sidorak WoS.png|Sidorak as he appears in Bioncle 3 Web of Shadows. Comic Sidorak.png|Sidorak as seen in the comics. sidorakthrone.jpg|Sidorak sitting on his throne. SidorakRoodakaWalkieTalkie.png|Sidorak talking to Roodaka. B3 review sidorak.jpg|Sidorak with Roodaka. sidorak moc edit by ids5621-dblxxgn.png|Sidorak right before his death. a1c525b620358ade34415c8d556c7a01--lego-bionicle-character-concept.jpg|The concept art of Sidorak. Sidorak & Roodaka (The Leaders of Visorak Army).png Navigation pl:Sidorak Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Lego Villains Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Disciplinarians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Monster Master Category:Damned Souls Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Crime Lord Category:Slaver Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent